The Final Shade
by xxYoucantfalloutoflovexx
Summary: When Rowley get's a new girlfriend, who's super popular, Greg decides it's now or never with Holly. It's then that Roderick get's a girlfriend, who is Holly's older sister Heather, Greg see's his chance! Greg/Holly Roderick/Heather Rowley/Trista Please give me a shot!


TITLE: The Final Shade Chapter One

PAIRINGS: Greg/Holly, Roderick/Heather, Rowley/Trista

SYPNOSIS: When Rowley get's a new girlfriend, who's super popular, Greg decides it's now or never with Holly. It's then that Roderick get's a girlfriend, who is Holly's older sister Heather, Greg see's his chance!

RATING: T for Roderick's foul mouth

A/N: This is my weakness this book; So please enjoy! Oh and please review!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Greg Heffley was making his way down the hallways, his eyes searching them for a certain friend of his, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around, to be faced with the boy he was looking for- Rowley!

Rowley had a huge, jaw dropping beam spread widely across his flushed face, and he grabbed Greg by his arm and pulled him into the janitor's closet urgently.

Greg frowned, "What the hell Rowley..."

"Guess what Greg!" Greg now realised the excitement that was written across Rowley's face, it was so obvious that he nearly punched himself for not realising.

"What?"

Rowley took a deep breath, "I have a girlfriend." He admitted.

Greg's mouth opened in surprise, and his eyes burst open wider, "WHO?"

Rowley's beam became wider, "Please don't hate me Greg, I know you fancy her. It was so strange, she's so polite..."

Greg's surprise turned to anger, "You're dating Holly Hills?" Greg couldn't keep the jealously from his words, as Rowley frowned.

"No, I wouldn't do that Greg. I'm dating...Trista!" Rowley exclaimed, throwing his arms around wildly, while Greg's smile came back with relief.

Greg pulled Rowley into a hug, "That's so cool! How did it happen, I thought she was dating that lifeguard?"

Rowley laughed good-naturedly, "No! That was just a cover up! She said that she had always fancied me, but was too scared. And GUESS WHAT?"

Rowley pulled Greg's hand, "She likes playing video games like we do!"

Greg beamed, "Wow. That's awesome." Something was creeping into Greg, something that he had only felt once before; when Roderick had locked him in the basement to have a party; it was jealousy.

Greg had never felt so jealous in his life. How could _Rowley _get the fifth prettiest girl in the school? How could that even happen?

And then something clicked into Greg's mind, Trista was best friends with Holly Hills. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...?

All of a sudden the door of the closet burst open, to reveal a very confused looking Heather Hills, who frowned when she saw Greg and Rowley huddled together.

"What's going on?" She demanded, stepping inside the closet and slamming the door shut beside them so that nobody could hear.

Greg had gone a pale shade of white, "We um...we were um..."

Heather glared at him, "Look, I'm not going to split on you. I used to be a loser as well, it sucks." She admitted quietly.

Greg and Rowley looked at each other in amazement, Heather Hills, used to be a LOSER?

Rowley smiled widely at her, as if they were best friends, "I was telling Greg about my new girlfriend!" Rowley admitted, his voice dripping with happiness, and Greg couldn't help but notice the proud smile of Rowley's face.

Heather on the other hand smiled at him, "I heard about that, good on you kiddo. She's my sister's best friend; maybe this could be your chance to be popular." And with that, she opened the door, and quickly slipped out.

Rowley's mouth was drooling, "Oh my god...I can be popular! This is so awesome Greg!" Rowley pulled Greg into a hug, which Greg pushed away.

"Get off me." Greg said coldly, before following Heather's footsteps and stormed out, but this time in pure jealously.

As Greg walked home, he couldn't help but ponder over the situation. What if Rowley _did _become popular? Then what would happen to him?

Rowley didn't understand how much popularity meant to him, how much Greg wanted it. Greg tried harder than Rowley, yet why did Rowley get the girl? Greg sighed in defeat as he pushed open the front door of his home.

"Welcome home baby!" Susan called cheerily from the kitchen, poking her head out to smile at Greg who ignored her, and started to moodily stomp up the stairs. On his way up, he was suddenly pushed into the wall by a smug looking Roderick.

Roderick smirked at Greg's dismal expression, clearly enjoying Greg's pain, "Guess who got himself a new girlfriend loser? ME!"

Greg looked down, "I don't care." He spat back viciously at Roderick who tightened his grip on Greg.

Roderick's smirk became wider, "And guess who my new girlfriend is? None other than Heather Hills."

Greg pushed Roderick away, and ran to his room angrily. Why did everyone else get a girlfriend but him? Roderick didn't even try to be popular; he just fell asleep all of the time. Why did Roderick never try, but he still managed to get Heather?

Greg fell asleep arguing with himself.

Holly was painting her nails with her best friend Trista. She was crouched slightly over her chair, her feet leaning against her desk, when her sister Heather ran in.

"TRISTA GET OUT." Heather yelled angrily, turning on Trista who gave one worried look to Holly before scuttling out. That left the two sisters alone, and Holly stood up with a confused expression.

"What was that about?" Holly shouted, "She's my friend!"

Heather sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Listen Holly; you know that boy that you fancy, the loser?" Holly nearly protested but just ended up nodding, "Well I'm dating his brother to get you two closer!"

Holly nearly feinted on the bed from shock, "So you're using Greg's brother to get me closer to Greg?"

Heather nodded, "Aren't I just the best sister ever?"

Holly shook her head stubbornly, "How could you do that? If Greg finds out that I fancy him then I'm DEAD."

Heather laughed, "Of course you're not. Just remember who you are."

Holly frowned, "Holly Hills?"

Heather punched Holly lightly on the arm, "You're POPULAR! You shouldn't be worrying if some loser fancies you."

Holly looked down, "But I don't like being popular, why can't I just be normal?"

"You'll never be normal."

Holly threw the cushion nearest to her at Heather, "What should I do sis?"

Heather shrugged, "Well we are going over the Heffley's tomorrow night, it's your big chance."

Holly smiled at her sister thoughtfully, "What should I say?" She wondered nervously tapping her feet on the ground.

"Anything, just don't make it awkward."

Holly nodded, "Hey sis?"

Heather looked up, and they locked eyes, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Heather threw the cushion back, "Don't get all mushy on me! I've got to go anyway, oh and...don't tell anyone that I sort of like you?"

Holly giggled, "No problem."

**A/N: Yeah...that super sucked right? And also, should this fiction be a M rated one with saucy scenes between Roderick/Heather. Let me know! **

**Also...who likes the Trista/Rowley thing? Cool huh? **

**Please review! It would mean a lot! **


End file.
